Perfect Day
by razmatazz3000
Summary: Christian was having a good day, until Tomko decided to shove AJ Styles into his room for no apparent reason. What secrets will come out of this situation? Christian Cage x AJ Styles. TNA slash.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes:**

The weekends. So sweet and heavenly. Mmhm. Anyways, I came up with this while my Maths teacher was yelling at my classmate for about half an hour. Poor Ben. As usual, do leave a review to tell me what you think of this! Ah, I love you guys.

* * *

**Perfect Day**

Christian Cage was feeling happy.

Days like these were not often anymore. Ever since he had lost grasp of the world title, his moods tended to be gloomy and dark, with unreasonable anger bursts every now and then. A cheerful Christian was a rare sight. It was because of this reason that Rhino decided to sit together with him at breakfast.

"What're you so happy about?" He chuckled, stirring his coffee.

Christian smiled wider, watching as his co-worker took a sip. "I'm feeling good today, buddy. Very, very good."

"I can see that." Rhino couldn't help himself, he grinned as well. The jolliness was contagious. He joked, "Weed or morphine?"

"Neither," the blonde replied. He stretched his arms above his head. "I just have this feeling that today will be a _perfect_ day."

"There's no such thing as a perfect day."

"Yeah, there is. Or, there _will _be, after today. I'm sure of it."

"50 bucks says there isn't." Rhino clicked his tongue.

Christian raised an eyebrow. "You're on."

x

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

AJ bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with his angry tag team partner. This was not going the way he had hoped, but still, it had to be done. For the last few weeks, the issue had been bothering him, pestering him and interfering with his concentration to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. So you don't wanna tag anymore," Tomko sneered. "Any reason why?"

"Well, I-"

The bigger man interrupted, "Oh, wait, wait. Let me guess. You're going to elope with Karen or something."

"It's not like that," he quietly replied. "I just… I just want to go my own way, okay? Is that so hard to accept?"

Tomko crossed him arms, his expression still one of frustration. As he comtemplated what to say next, he studied AJ's face. The other man was acting differently compared to usual. He looked anxious, and yet, there was something else beyond his expression that Tomko couldn't quite put his finger on. He looked downwards, where AJ was fidgeting with his hands.

A pause followed, before his eyes widened. "You… you're guilty, aren't you?"

AJ immediately looked up. "What? No! No, of course not! Why should I be guilty?"

Tomko didn't answer. Instead, he kept on observing the changes in the younger man's face. The way he kept shifting his eyes away was doubtful enough, but the overly enthusiastic denial brought on more suspicions.

Right at that moment, Tomko's eyes widened. "It's Christian, isn't it?"

AJ stifled a gasp. '_When the hell did he turn into a mind reader_?'

Tomko continued, "You're guilty about Christian. Oh, it's starting to make sense now. That's why our matches have been sucking lately, it's because you're too focused to Christian! It makes perfect sense! And, the reason you don't want to tag anymore, is because…" He stopped. In an instant, the smirk in his face disappeared, being replaced by a hateful stare. He muttered, "…you've been working for him all along, haven't you?"

"No! I… he…" AJ swallowed, stepping back in intimidation. "He doesn't know."

"So, it's true then."

AJ didn't reply.

Tomko cocked his head to the side, and his smirk returned. "I think it's time for him to find out, don't you?"

x

It was close to nightfall. Christian turned the hotel room TV off, sighing, as there were no interesting programs to watch. "Is it still considered a perfect day if it almost bored me to death?" He asked himself.

'_Probably not, but Rhino doesn't need to know that_.'

Just then, voices coming from outside his hotel door interrupted his train of thought. Curiously, he shifted his position on the bed so that he was lying closer to the door. Whomever the voices belonged to, it sounded like they were having an argument. Christian frowned. Maybe Rhino was right, maybe there was no such thing as a perfect day…

He then jumped as a loud thumping came from the door. First they were arguing loudly outside his door, and now they're wanting him to open his door?

Christian shrugged. Why not?

And so, he walked over to the door and casually swung it open, only to see Tomko scowling abrasively, while behind him, AJ smacked his forehead.

He alternated looking between the two of them, before demanding, "What the hell do you want?"

"You wanna go back to this bastard? Go!" Tomko forcefully grabbed AJ by the front of his shirt and pushed him into the room, sending both him and Christian to the floor. With a laugh, Tomko left.

"Ow! What, is this a surprise attack or something?" Christian complained. He groaned at the discomfort of AJ's weight on top of him. "Get off me!"

AJ complied, rubbing his shoulder and getting up. "I can explain."

"Please do." Christian was on his feet as well. Annoyed, he closed the door behind him as he dusted himself off.

"Right," AJ paused, trying to come up with the right words. "Me and Tomko aren't tagging anymore."

"What does this have anything to do with me?"

The brunette nodded. "See, when I joined with Kurt and stuff, I… I was planning to turn on them, for you. They were really awful to me, and I wanted to show them that they couldn't treat people like that, you know? You treat me much better. But when Kurt started focusing more on the title and it was just me and Tomko, well, I didn't want to backstab Tomko because he's nice to me. Sometimes, anyways. So I decided to back down and not hurt anybody, but Tomko was really wary and he started asking all these questions and then he found out about my initital plan, and he thought that I was working for you all along, because he reads minds, and-"

"You were planning to turn on them – for me?" Christian raised an eyebrow.

"Um… yeah."

"Why?"

At that, AJ gulped. The reason he planned all of it wasn't _really_ because he wanted to teach Kurt and Karen a lesson. There was something else, other than that. Defeated, he leaned against the door, and raised his head to meet Christian's eyes. "I like you, Christian."

Silence followed.

AJ went on, "There. I said it. I don't care if you still hate me. _I have feelings for you_. Maybe I was just been too observant or whatever, but when we were together in the Coalition – there was something, Christian. And, I don't care if I was the only one that noticed it, I-"

"You like me." The Canadian echoed. It did not appear as though he had been listening to a word AJ just said. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

Soon enough, he had pulled AJ into a heated kiss, and all the questions AJ had been meaning to ask had faded away, as they expressed their pent up desire for each other through their lips. AJ melted into Christian's arms, loving the way their bodies were closer than ever now. It was like a dream come true; he had wanted this the moment Christian approached him to join the Coalition.

They pulled away, lips still millimeters apart and their foreheads resting against each other.

"Can I stay with you?" AJ whispered.

The blonde nodded in reply. He pressed a chaste kiss to AJ's lips, and pulled the younger man in for an embrace, his arms tight around his waist. "We could order room service."

"Ugh, but it's so expensive."

"Who cares? I'll earn an extra 50 bucks tomorrow."

**-end.-**


End file.
